


Between Silences

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between silences<br/>there are words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Silences

Between silences

there is music.

Beautiful music

that reminds you

of your

hopes and dreams,

but also

terrifying music

that reminds you

of your

sorrows and fears.

 

 

Between silences

there are words.

Words that

spill from your lips in

an endless torrent,

a torrent that is only broken by

silences;

and words that dance across the page,

painting pictures in your mind.

 

Between silences there is noise.

Sometimes the noise is

a harsh cacophony

so loud

you cannot think straight,

and sometimes the noise is

a gentle whisper

carrying you along to your sleep.

 

Between silences sometimes

fear and chaos

rule above all else,

but sometimes

between silences

something else reigns-

 _beauty_.


End file.
